


【FGO同人】喝醉了嗎

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含有性描寫注意#想寫意外喝醉酒後滾床單#有點污言污語有點眼鏡有點放蕩#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】喝醉了嗎

抬手摸索牆壁上的燈制開關，一下子把房燈開啟，愛德蒙．唐泰斯把懷中的少女輕柔地置於純白的床上，看了一眼搖搖欲墜連坐也坐得不安分的她後，本想著把御主帶回房間便離開的男人無奈地嘆了一口氣，基於無法丟下她不顧的念頭，他蹲下身來輕輕拍了拍她的臉頰，“Master…立香…你還醒著吧？”

“嗯…醒著。”藤丸立香出乎意料地安靜，她懵懂地點點頭，蜜色的雙眼半閉著，潰敗的視線沒有一個固定焦點，既是像看著愛德蒙，卻又像穿透了他。對這種彷彿是在凝視幽靈的眼神感到不快，他皺起雙眉替變得笨手笨腳的她脫下腳上的長靴，一邊脫一邊說教，“傻瓜…你應該確認清楚自己手邊的杯子是不是自己的才把飲料喝下去，而不是等到酒勁上來才發現拿錯別人的酒杯。”

而且她偏偏拿錯的是凱爾特人們的杯子，把那些高濃度的烈酒看作是果汁來一口喝盡，直到喉嚨被酒精嗆到咳嗽起來，胃部頓感滾燙時，遲鈍的御主瞪大雙眼漲紅了臉，幾乎要被上腦的酒精奪去身體的主動權，直接趴在餐桌上昏睡過去，如果不是他發現少女的異樣，誰知道在混亂間她又會無緣無故地喝了多少酒。

“頭...好暈...”乖乖地抬起雙腳讓男人替她脫下長靴，藤丸立香低頭看著忙於說教的他，突然不合時宜地傻笑了兩聲，“岩窟王有兩個呢...”雖然知道她這樣說多半是醉後產生了幻覺所引致，不過聽到這句算得上是事實的話，愛德蒙還是心悸了一下，“哼...你說有兩個我的話，那這裡就有兩個。”

結果少女出乎意料地伸出右手按在他的頭上，撩起一把微卷的白髮揉弄，“騙人...這裡只有一個你，另一個你在我這裡。”而左手則置於胸前，不知在隱約暗示什麼，未等到愛德蒙對這句話有什麼有趣的回應，她又急性子地轉移注意力到另外的地方去，“嗚嘩...頭髮軟乎乎的...像綿花糖似的...”

“喂...”臉上顯露出窘迫的表情，愛德蒙聽到她這句莫名其妙的誇讚，不知為何產生了一種她下一秒會不會一口咬上他頭髮的感覺，“給我洗一把臉清醒一下...嗯…”彷彿是想突襲男人般直接把自己的嘴唇按上去，可惜因為模糊的視線而位置產生偏差，變成了落於鼻尖上。“好奇怪…”藤丸立香不可置信地再落下幾次的輕吻，可惜都吻錯了地方，不是落在眼瞼便是落在額頭上。臉頰被吻得燙熱起來，愛德蒙對她的迷糊感到忍無可忍，乾脆按住她的後腦印上去，如少女所願的來了一記深入的吻。

舌頭嘗到了微甜的酒精味道，毫不清醒的她認為自己仍在喝酒，一口接一口把他的嘴唇當作杯口般吸吮起來，渾然忘記了到底什麼是接吻，“啾唔…”舌尖刮騷她敏感的上顎，藤丸立香馬上後縮身體想要抽離，可是笨拙的小舌被揪住纏攪，無法順利地做出任何的舉動，“哈啊…”她好像有話想要說，但是千言萬語卻只能化作沒有意義的破碎單音。不滿此刻的自己無法說話，藤丸立香皺了皺眉，不想口腔裡分泌過剩的唾液從嘴角的空隙淌下，所以她暫且迎合著愛德蒙，到他不願浪費地把魔力都吃得一乾二淨時，才扯著他胸前的衣衫，喘息著分離彼此擠壓得變形的嘴唇。

急促地深呼吸了兩下後，少女情不自禁地伸手，用指腹抹走沾在男人唇瓣上的黏珠，“呼啊...連嘴唇也…軟乎乎的…”

“這件事你早就知道對吧。”笑她那種像初體驗一樣的語氣，藤丸立香抿抿嘴唇，沒有理會他挑釁的態度，只是恍惚地撫上了他的臉頰，在感嘆著皮膚感受到的瓷器觸感時，呢喃著說道，“感覺很色呢...”

“哈？”覺得是不是御主口齒不清說錯了話，愛德蒙要求她再說一遍，完全不覺得自己的話有什麼問題，藤丸立香壞壞一笑，特地放輕放柔了聲音再說一遍，“你剛才那個表情，感覺很色呢。”

“說什麼蠢話，你這傢伙。”明明是不同的一張臉，不同的性別，可是愛德蒙此刻呵責的表情教人聯想起某位龍之魔女的厭棄臉來。借助酒精變得大膽起來，藤丸立香前傾身體試探地問，“單獨一個人將我帶回房間，難道你沒有那個意思嗎？”不規矩的手這次伸向的不再是男人的臉龐，而是他的大腿位置，結果當然是被愛德蒙瞪了一眼，不留情地拍掉手背，“有那個意思的人是你吧。”不過正好現在按於自己腰側的手卻證明了這不是她單方面的情動。

真是不坦率呢...

更強烈的後勁似乎要湧現上來，身體倏地發熱起來，而深層的欲望在隱約地騷動著，“嗯...小腹這裡…很熱…”情不自禁地握住愛德蒙的手移至自己的腰腹上，感受到小腹上微微起伏的動靜，他下意識地吞嚥了一口津液，發出的聲音明顯地壓低，“你醉了。”

她醉了，所以她需要的是坦白地承認，然後乖乖喝水睡覺，而非執著於撩撥自己。

“我妹友醉！”我沒有醉，藤丸立香想說的應該是這句話，眼前的視野再一步模糊化，她瞇著雙眼凝望著男人的臉，右手盯往床頭櫃上盲目地搜索著，“唔…看得不太清楚呢…眼鏡眼鏡…”在摸到冰冷的鏡片質地時，她欣喜一笑，迅速把眼鏡戴上，“好，阿特拉斯院眼鏡登場，這樣就可以看清楚你的表情了。”

相隔著一副黑框眼鏡，明麗的臉蛋看上去多了一種好學的知性感，見到她眼神迷離，眸中似要溶出蜜糖一樣，抬手頂上眼鏡揉著眼睛，愛德蒙立刻拉開她的手，“別揉眼睛，會有髒東西入眼的…”原本以為少女已經玩鬧夠了，差不多覺得困了想睡覺之際，藤丸立香對他展顏一笑，沒有揉眼的另一手趁機勾住他的後背，往床後一倒，“岩窟王說得沒錯，那就多看一些養眼的美景好不好？”

最後她還是摸上了男人的大腿，並且放肆地解開褲頭，把早已勃起的性器掏出，調皮地上下握動，“好久不見...哼哼…老是不坦率會令自己很辛苦的哦，莫非你是愈忍耐愈會覺得舒服的類型。”

互相看著彼此的臉容用手慰藉對方，印象中好像是第一次…藤丸立香恍惚地想著，游離的視線看見了粗暴地脫下來的連體絲襪成了黑色的一團丟在床下，而她的內衣內褲和衣衫也成了白色的小球不知道滾到那裡去，或許是床底…也或許是被愛德蒙的衣服蓋住了吧…

“嗯…”她別臉悶哼了一聲，發現愛德蒙埋於自己私處間的手指暫時抽出，細細的看似一扯即斷的銀絲在燈光下閃爍著。知道自己臉上燃燒著的熱度更甚，她好勝地加快手上套索的動作，直到掌中硬挺的肉刃沁出更多稠密的熱液時，少女這才感到滿意，臉上的表情沒有那麽羞澀地繼續欣賞男人隱忍的神情。

討厭…鏡片起霧了都看不清他的樣子…腦袋沉甸甸的，而藤丸立香一點兒起身的意思也沒有，她輕吟著催促手指的插入。不用她再多說，比起本人更熟悉自己身體的他對準了她敏感的前壁位置頂撞，簡單直接地刺激著緊窄的甬道，沉溺在連綿快意下，濕軟的肉壁像吞吃的嘴巴般積極地蠕動，豐沛的蜜液在手指沒進的一刻濺出，終於敵不過心魔呢喃著的欲望，她仰面閉眼又流泄了一小股濕液後，把自己的雙腿微微張得更開，顫抖著聲音羞恥地詢問，“可以進來嗎？”嗚...這樣一問就好像她很想要似的，雖然事實是這樣沒錯，但是感覺很不好意思...

意識到御主在酒精催化下的急性子，見她還未進入正戲，眼鏡鏡片上沾上了幾滴淚水，白晳的通體已經香汗淋漓，透著艷麗的粉色，愛德蒙玩味地揉捏著她一邊的胸乳，指腹緩慢磨娑著沒有被撫弄卻自主挺立起來的柔嫩乳尖，“啊…當然可以。”欺身緊密地貼上了她，將性器的前端一點點滑進細縫秘裂間，藉著濕液的潤滑，柔軟的嫩肉馬上吸附著莖身往內扯動，一下子把大半根吞咽進去，“嗯哈...進來了...好...舒服...”拉過枕頭緊緊地抱住，藤丸立香把臉埋入抱得變形的枕頭中僅露出半張臉，嚷著舒服的甜膩聲音被隔著有種朦朧感，十指的指尖都陷入純白的布料中，彷彿再用力抓入便會令枕頭作廢。

“糟了...糟了...好漲...嗚...好舒服...”身體隨男人的動腰而前後大幅動聳動，從交合處飛濺出的濕液沾濕了枕頭的一角，緊窒的甬道濡濕得像要融化般，不厭煩地重覆一次次被撐開時強烈收縮的反應，性器受到熱情的包覆，整排軟嫩的肉壁對其撫摸纏擁，一推一吸，每當往內擠時會被往外推，但換作往外退時卻會往內吸，被急切地需要著的壓迫感教愛德蒙咬緊牙關，變著角度在小穴內不同的軟處抽插。

夾緊愛德蒙腰間的雙腿抽動了一下，藤丸立香瞪大雙眼倒吸了一口氣，軟肉內壁都在哀羞地痙攣收縮。糟糕，比酒精更能荼毒大腦的神經，快樂的性悅就連無關的腳趾亦能感受到，跟著淚水一滴接一滴滾落出眼眶，滿腦子除了不停回蕩著舒服二字外，根本沒有多餘的空間去想別的事情。

沒有力氣可以繼續消耗，少女緊繃著疲憊的身體迎接了絕頂後，她努動嘴唇滿足地閉眼，任性地想要直接睡昏過去，“不要…結束了…我要睡覺。”這不是隨口說說的笑話，見她把臉沒入枕頭後輕輕發出呼嚕聲，沒有再張開眼，愛德蒙微微一怔，繼而怒極反笑，“你說什麼？睡覺？！”剛才他催促著她睡覺她偏是不願意要耍鬧，現在願意奉陪她卻在自己滿足過後想直接睡過去？！該說是喝醉後膽子大得過於隨心所欲，抑或是存心想惹怒他，不過無論答案是那一個，都無法改變愛德蒙之後的決定。

沒有將性器抽出，手指捏住穴口前端的蕊珠加以揉玩戳弄，脆弱敏感的部分被如此蹂躪，整條膣道都在怯生生地緊縮，大有再度經歴高潮泄身的感覺，藤丸立香立刻掙扎著驚醒過來，她滿面通紅地蹙眉，想要拉開男人的手，可惜力氣上勝不了他，只是徒勞無功之舉，“啊！別！別碰這裡…”

“我拒絕。”一聽到她的驚呼，男人直接了當地笑著拒絕了她，變本加厲地動身一挺，專門往腔內盡處的宮房撞擊。小腹一緊一縮，起了抵抗心的拼命榨壓著性器，藤丸立香扭動著被死死壓住的身體，表情既是快樂得痛苦，也是痛苦得快樂，她用抽泣著的聲音哀吟道，“嗚嗯…都說了…不要了…啊啊…”

“但是我想要…”摘去她的眼鏡親吻溢淚的眼角，愛德蒙的笑容是優雅的，語氣是溫柔的，可是下身的動作卻是毫無克制，在用力抽送時刻意不往她敏感的地方戳刺，偏偏選擇撩人的擦身而過，恐怕是以將她弄哭為目標而狂抽猛插。心中高呼著一次次的可惜，想要掩飾此時丟臉的樣子，藤丸立香乾脆把枕頭悶在自己臉上，斷斷續續地傳出宛如瀕死嗚咽聲，“讓我去...拜托了... 讓我去... ”

“不可以。”看看，結果少女還是想要的，不過她這個枕頭掩臉的狀況，弄得就像被激烈地強暴一樣，一個不留神便會空氣不足以致呼吸困難。

避免窒息的情況出現，愛德蒙決定抽走她緊攬住的枕頭，讓藤丸立香錯亂無措的表情變得無處可藏，“你不是想睡覺的嗎？你現在直接合上眼睛睡覺也可以喲。”

怎…怎麼可能…嗯…睡得著…緊抿嘴唇不服氣地忍受著，雖然體內正經歴著激烈的交合，可是沒有頂撞到敏感點的麻癢感使人瀕臨瘋狂的邊緣，雖然很舒服，但是很想要那種腦袋一片空白、矜持全都拋諸腦後、被電流流過般、徹底喪失意識的失神感…啊呀…腰側那裡…不要摸…忍不住…要忍不住了…

可惡，這樣看來愈是忍受愈會覺得舒服的一方是她才對吧。

僅存下來的一絲倔強彷彿要阻止她繼續吐露出央求的話，藤丸立香咬住自己的嘴唇不想讓其張開，但是愛德蒙好像看不順眼她這個舉動，直接撬開她的雙唇擅自闖入，滑溜溜地與她纏吻起來。

接吻是不行的…接吻的話會變得更有感覺…啊啊…不要再擦拭而過…要死…要死了…

與自己亂七八糟的感覺進行抗爭期間，雙腿已經被擺弄出 各種姿勢迎合著男人的抽插，一時坦蕩地大大張開，一時高舉合攏在一起，一時折疊起抵壓在胸前，每次姿勢的轉換都差一點兒叫她忍耐不住，“嗯啊…我想要…我不想睡覺了…一起…一起去吧…”含著愛德蒙的舌頭如此說著，藤丸立香幸福地緊抱著男人，高興對方願意滿足她而狠狠戳刺她深處敏感的地方，一口氣把她送入意識空白的快樂深淵裡，此刻的她已經不需要枕頭來攬抱，因為更合她心意的攬抱物不就在眼前嗎？

雙雙達到高潮的同時，興奮地收縮的子宮將灌入的濃液全部接納，越過了纖細的神經可以承受到的界限，少女輕顫著眼睫喘氣，“嗄…呼…”直接沉沉地昏睡過去。

不行…再不睡的話會死的…

結果再次醒來的時候，少女恍惚地凝視著天花板，本能地掀開被子緩慢地下床，“好冷…”身體受冷想要打噴嚏，連忙拾起了地上的一件襯衣套在身上，扣上了中間幾顆鈕扣後，她抬手揉著眼睛摸黑步入洗手間，準備刷牙梳洗。

嗯…頭很暈…枕頭不知丟到那裡去…肚子不舒服…還腰酸背痛…不過起身的時候感覺好了不少，如果都還不舒服的話…待會兒要去醫務室看看…

叼著牙刷迷迷糊糊地洗刷牙齒，藤丸立香瞧向了洗手盤前的鏡子，這不經意的一看卻突然令她臉頰泛紅，她羞澀地低下了頭，只見半掩於皺巴巴襯衫下的雙腿間，珍珠白色的液體蜿蜒淌下，在大腿內側的延漫著黏稠的濕意。

“哈？這是…”關於昨晚的記憶異常地混亂，藤丸立香惘然地抓了抓自己已經亂得打結的一頭橘髮，她拿起紙巾簡單地清理了一下下身，隨即猶疑地探出半身想要確認清楚內室的情況。

在純白的房間，在潔白的床舖，在柔白的床被裡，蒼白的男人抱擁著她丟失了的枕頭，幾近與房內可見的白色都融為一體，雖然看不到他的臉龐，只看見一頭波瀾般曲折張揚的白髮，但這些便足以讓藤丸立香呼吸為之一滯。

“咕...現在居然才凌晨3時...”生物時鐘徹底地亂了，沉重的困意再度卷襲而來，見到愛德蒙令人睡意濃濃的睡姿，藤丸立香打了一個呵欠，糾結了片刻還是抵抗不了誘惑爬回床上，鑽入被窩中抱住了他。

算了，很困，不想再多想，還是等到下一次醒來再作打算吧。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 本子的預售量超過了大家最初悲觀的預期，非常開心，謝謝茄子ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ツ加上喝醉了的女孩子真可愛，哭喊的樣子也很可愛，被撩得把持不住、然後中途被叫停從而生氣的男人也很可愛，所以就隨心所欲地捱夜寫了（算吧，我自知自己前戲簡略了，但是就是此時此刻想寫滅茶苦茶地幹了個爽）。


End file.
